Fury of the Creators
by Apollyon
Summary: AU. FINALLY! I UPLOADED CH.4. ENJOY! Syaoran travels back into the past accidentally. While trying to return to his own time line, he fell in love with Sakura. In the future, the F.D.O.O.M. has taken over most of the planet. Give it a read *wink*
1. Disclaimer

* * *

Current Projects: 

**FURY OF THE CREATORS (First Priority)**

**PART ONE of THREE: THE AWAKENING - CH. 6 FINISHED (Writer's Block. Argh!)**

Future Projects:

**THUNDEROUS FIRE  
**Sequel to Vitam Pro Aliquo Profundere: The Dark Masters are reincarnated by a mysterious power. Combined with the might of the Azash data-disc, they successfully destroyed a digimon guardian. The Tamers travel to the Digital World to fight this threat. What awaits them no one knows.

**PART TWO of THREE: EARLY SHADES OF INSURRECTION  
**A war is coming. Who will you side? Van finds himself at odds with his allies and within while the armies of Zaibach, Solaria, and Xenari ravage Gaea.

**PART THREE of THREE: DEUS MORTIS  
**The final battle is at hand! All or nothing. "So in these confines with a monarch's voice/ Cry havoc and let slips the dogs of war." - Shakespeare

The Awakening, Early Shades of Insurrection, and Deus Mortis are parts of the fiction "Legend of the Falls".

Finished Projects:

**VITAM PRO ALIQUO PROFUNDERE 

* * *

**

Disclaimer: As is with every fanfics that will be written by me or under this account at FF.net, I must do a disclaimer. I do not own Card Captor Sakura, any of its counterparts and/or complements. Keep in mind that this disclaimer is effective throughout the series.

Settings: Alternate Universe. Time travel ficcy. The year is 2181 and the tides of the greater conflict has been turned against humanity. A creation of the greatest scientific minds gone too far heads the First Dominion Order of Machines (F.D.O.O.M.) in its quest to control the planet. Its objective: All organic life must be purged from Earth...

The story starts out in present time (2008). She recalls her story from the present.

Sakura did all the capturing by herself with the tape recorder (Tomoyo) of course!

Thus, it begins...the fury of the creators!


	2. Lost

A/N: First CCS fanfic. I had nothing better to do. I'm using Japanese names and that's all. Enjoy and please review.

" " - Dialogue

_Italics_ - Thoughts

- Scene change

// - Narrator's comments recalling the past to the reporter/reader (not author's note)

**FURY OF THE CREATORS**

Chapter 1: Lost

:: Sakura's POV ::

_Like the fleeting of the winds, he's gone in a blink of eye._

It all ended so abruptly. In an instant, the world before my eyes blurred and I was transported back to Tomoeda. The shadows of the future haunts my dreams and the facts blackened my light.

_His world is gone. He's gone._

I can recall the details of our misadventures so vividly. It all seems like yesterday...

6 Years Before 

:: Normal POV :: 

// I was so young and naive then. I had an overprotective brother, a caring and loving father, and not to mention an overzealous girlfriend, Tomoyo. Mother died long before I could get to know her. I regret to inform you that my life wasn't that interesting unless you count my hobby. A hobby that turns into an occupation during my childhood. I had released the Clow cards much to Keroberos dismay. It took me quite a while but I completed the task before me. In the hours of the Final Judgment by Yue, I surpassed the guardian. Ah! I'm rambling on about those days. My misadventures started a few days after the Final Judgment. 

Begin Dream Sequence 

I was standing on a rooftop overlooking the city. 

// I had these dreams for the past few days and I couldn't shake the dread that something big is going to happen very soon and it did. 

_Why am I here?_

I stared into the darkness and a figure materialized. I couldn't see it very clearly but it held a great sword on one hand. 

"Who are you?" I asked. The shadow with its burning eyes always directed at me did not respond. 

"W...why?" I asked yet again. This time however the shadow moved to speak... 

End Dream Sequence 

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Keroberos had been trying to wake up the card-captor for 10 minutes now. Sakura jerked forward and reality sets in. 

"Finally! I've been trying to wake up for 10 minutes now. The alarm isn't doing a good job and I don't like my job as the 'alarm'." Kero said. Sakura was still dazed from her slumber and rubbed her eyes extensively. _Why did Kero wake me up before I was going to find out what that shadow wanted?_

"What time is it?" Sakura finally managed to say.

"8:00! You have 15 minutes to get to school!" Kero shouted.

"8:00! I'm going to be late!" Sakura replied.

She jumped out of bed and trek toward the restroom closing the door after her. She splashed water on her face to wash away the last traces of last night's disturbing sleep. Sakura hurriedly brushed her teeth and gargled the mouthwash for a good 30 seconds. After she finished, she stripped off her pajamas unveiling the light-skin mistress of the cards and proceeded to take a 5-minute shower. She turned on the water. 

"Ahh!" Sakura yelled in surprise. 

The water was so cold in the morning. She turned on the hot water to balance out the temperature. Water trickled down her body washing away the sweat and dirt from yesterday's. Sakura took up a bottle of shampoo and started to wash her hair. The water rinsed the shampoo from her hair and pushed it downward with the current. The water hugged Sakura's body and ran down her developing breasts. She finished a good 40 seconds before the 5-minute mark.

Putting on her clothes at an amazingly fast pace, she darted down the stairs of her home and sat down for an accelerated breakfast with her family.

"So the monster finally decides to wake up." Touya murmured.

"I heard that!" Sakura shouted. She kicked her brother on the shin under the table. She had 5 minutes left to get to school which is better than most days. Putting on her skates, she raced toward the school.

"See you later, dad. Bye Touya." Sakura yelled back to the receding Kinomoto's residence.

After a good 3-minute skate, the outline of the school came into focus. The streets weren't that crowded and a local police cruiser patrolled the peaceful neighborhood. Things turned ugly in seconds however when the sky darkened. The storm clouds gathered above her as she continues to skate toward her school.

"Ahh!" Sakura yelped in fear when the thunderous clouds boomed. Lightning blazed the sky with its unrelenting fury. Sakura stopped next to a woman around mid-thirties and watched the sky.

"Strange weather we're having huh? Lightning and thunder but not a drop of rain." the woman said.

It was strange indeed. Sakura had seen this weather before when she captured the lightning card. The thunder boomed and the lightning continues to dominate the once quiet neighborhood. The clouds swirled and soon a vortex emerged in the center of the havoc. Electricity coursed through the vortex and gathered at the focal point. Every eye of Tomoeda was directed at this unusual phenomenon. The people in the streets looked in awe and some in fear of what to come. Suddenly without any warning, a band of electricity from the focal point of the vortex struck meters away from Sakura and the shaken woman continuously! After electrifying the pavement and charged the air with its continuous thunderbolts, the vortex sent a final blast of massive energy toward the earth. The explosion rippled on impact and the thunderous might of the blast could be heard miles away. The explosion sent debris flying in every direction and Sakura took cover. Once the dust had settle the people looked on at the crater created by the explosion in the middle of the street.

A lone figure walked toward Sakura and terrified companion from inside the crater. He had broad shoulders and carried a huge broad sword tied behind his back. A grayish armor covered his entire body and looked as grim as the face of the wearer. His chest plate had a small amount of green however. The green symbols on his chest plate were mysterious to everyone who saw them. In fact, he was the mystery himself. He turned his head and looked at his surroundings. 

"Where the hell am I?" the stranger asked. He didn't specifically asked anyone in particular but Sakura had the feeling that the question was directed at her. Sakura was shaken throughout this entire ordeal but she remained strong.

"T...T...Tomoeda." Sakura answered the young man quite nervously. He looked like a warrior from the Middle Ages with the sword and armor. However on his left wrist, he wore a belt of technologically advancements that Sakura was quite sure that she never had seen before. (A/N: A portable computer like the one Bishop or the 3000 AD time traveler wore in X-Men.)

"What year is it?" the handsome young man asked but this time facing Sakura.

"2001." Sakura answered meekly. The people on the streets looked inquiringly at the young man. Many were already murmuring guesses as to who or what this man is.

"2001!!!! Oh shit!!!!" the young man cried. He was no more older than Sakura but his armor gave him prowess. He stood as tall as any of the men in the streets. Sakura was quite confused with his response. _Where is this guy from? Wait, when is this guy from? How did he get here?_

He paced back and forth as if contemplating his next move. He touched the computer on his wrist.

"C'mon, c'mon! Ahh! Damnit! Damaged." he said. In the distance the police cruiser that had been dispatched to the area sped toward the crater. Its siren ringing in his ears even though it's some distance away. He turned toward the police cruiser with an air of distrust. When the cruiser came into plain view of everyone on the street, the stranger snarled.

"Dominion troops!" he mumbled seeing the flashing lights of blue and white, the symbol of that twisted order. He immediately took out his long, broad sword. Sakura now had a better glance at his weapon and saw that it was no ordinary sword. It was quite the opposite of the medieval weapon. The sword was completely black and the hilt had one green emerald at the end. The handle was very 21st century with its technological look. (A/N: Looks like the light sabers from Star Wars in some ways.)

He took a fighting stance and immediately turned on the awesome power of his 'Excalibur' with a flick of a switch. Electricity ran up and down the black blade before mixing with the green energy generated by the emerald to give the sword an aura. Its blade burned in the green field. He pointed the sword downward, touching the pavement to begin his charge.

The people noticed this glowing sword in awe and before anyone knew what he was doing, he ran toward the cruiser dragging the huge down with him. The pavement screamed in agony as the tip of the sword scarred its face.

"Wait! Stop! Stop!" Sakura screamed. She couldn't understand what was happening but it's obvious that this man plans to fight the cruiser. 

Although veiled in armor, the young man had great mobility. He ran toward the cruiser without difficulty and leapt high into the air ready to strike. He brought his flaming sword above his head to split the beast but he had a glimpse of two humans inside the cruiser. He didn't want to hurt them but it was too late. He was coming down with the sword on their heads. He tried to minimize the damage as much as possible by bringing the sword down between the two men. Closer, closer...

Sakura, seeing the possible outcome before her eyes moments before, had stole back into a deserted alley and there a transformation was taking place. She immediately called up Time to help her. Once Time had frozen the natural clock of the world, Sakura ran out from the alley to assist the policemen. Sakura looked at the picture before her. The stranger with his burning sword above his head is only meters away from the cruiser. He had been frozen in time just like the onlookers. Unexpectedly however the young man suddenly dropped out of frozen time and landed on the cruiser not so quietly.

Sakura ran to him to provide aid. "Are you alright?" she questioned the strange man.

"..." was his answered. He looked around and saw all the people, save him and this girl, were frozen in time.

"How...how did you break my magic?" Sakura asked in astonishment.

"Magic?" he replied with a perplexed look.

"Umm..." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura had a hard time trying to answer that question. They were silent for a few seconds before Sakura felt tired. Her body staggered and fell forward. With his quick reflexes the man caught Sakura immediately.

"Hey! Hey! Are you.." he shouted in vain. Time was receding and he saw other parts of the town becoming unfrozen. He looked around and saw a lot of people. _I have to get out of here. I have to get her out of here. _Using whatever functional resources his damaged computer provided, he transported to another location with Sakura in his arms back to normal time.

A/N: Here ends chapter 1 of Fury of the Creators. Please review. I will try and post chapter 2 as soon as possible.


	3. Safe Haven

A/N: Chapter 2 explains Syaoran's arrival. Read and review please. Enjoy chapter 2.

**FURY OF THE CREATORS**

Chapter: Safe Haven

:: Sakura's POV ::

My mind wanted to scream from the headaches. I was feeling so tired. Using that Time card takes a lot of energy from a sorceress. I don't know how long I had been out. As hard as I tried, I couldn't move away from this comfortable bed. It took the better half of an hour before I regained full consciousness. I realized that I wasn't actually sleeping on a bed or in a horizontal position. I heard the beatings of a human heart. With all my strength I pushed to move away from this extremely comfortable position. 

"Whoa! Careful!" the voice called out. This person caught me before I slumped down toward the floor. I was weakened from my exertion. I adjusted my eyes to my surroundings. For the most part, darkness surrounds the room save only the sunlight leaking through some of the boarded windows. Chairs and tables were scattered around the room. Dust covered them like a blanket of snow on December. I turned toward the person who had brought me here. In this light, I can only see the burning amber eyes and his chestnut hair. He was the stranger that I've met on my way to school. I moved to sit next to the wall for support without his help.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"An abandon warehouse east of our previous location at grid 6D of the city known as Tomoeda." he replied sardonically.

"Why have you taken me here?"

"I am in need of your assistance." he said with the same expressionless voice.

"That doesn't give you the right to kidnap me." _Was I kidnapped? I'm not so sure. My head hurts..._

"Would you rather stay wielding 'magic' at that other place? Would you rather have those prying eyes upon you? Stupid girl, I took you here for your protection and in the long run, mine."

"I...uh." I answered. _How did he break my magic? How dare he call me stupid?_ I was fuming at this guy already. We stayed silent for several minutes before I realize that he wasn't much of a conversationalist. Apparently he was waiting for me to break the silence. He sat across from me at a distance. I couldn't see his face clearly in this light. I looked around the room and saw his armor laid nearby.

"What time is it?"

"By your standards, it is 3:06 PM." 

"3:06!!! Have I been sleeping that long? I can't believe I missed an entire day of school. Everyone will be so worried. I have to let Dad know. I hope Touya hasn't called the national police. Can you take me home?"

I haven't got the faintest idea what this person really wanted. He said he required my help but he hasn't asked for anything yet. I think he's giving me time to adjust to the situation and I silently thanked him for that. This day is off to a weird start. I wanted to ask him many more questions. _Who are you? Where are you from? When are you from? Why are you here? What do you want? _My mind kept spitting up questions.

"To answer your first question, you've been sleeping for more than 7 hours, a typical average of human regeneration. Much to your dismay however I cannot fulfill your second query. Location 'home' has not been defined." 

"O...K...In other words, you don't know where I live. And stop talking like a robot. Your voice is so monotonous." I can feel his body tensed because of my comment.

"Uh...I'll try." His voice seeming to change a little. I smiled at his attempt to change the way he talks. I looked directly into his eyes to read off any emotions he might have. On the exterior, he seemed so cold toward anything else but his eyes tell me a different story. I looked into the depths of his soul and concluded that he was only lonely. _He doesn't socialize much where he's from then?_

"You're not going to ask me about magic?"

"Now that you've brought it up..." His voice seemed a little interested in the notion. He doesn't like to talk to anyone and all conversation must be brought to him, I guess. I wavered in my mind whether I should tell him the truth about the Clow cards or not. I decided to share my secret with him since he already seen it.

"Well, I'm a card-captor. I accidentally unlocked this book which contains the cards created by a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed." I continued to tell all my captures and how I overcame Yue in the Final Judgment.

"I would never have imagined that magic existed. However, after witnessing how you stop time, I must say that I'm impressed."

"Hey! How did you break my magic?"

"I don't know. You said I was frozen for some time which means I had no conscious thought at that time."

"It just happened? Hmm..." We thought about this for a few minutes and I remembered I haven't got a clue what to call him.

"Oh! What's your name? I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"Oh! Here."

He handed me a card with his picture on it. On the card it read **Designation: Commander Li Syaoran of the First Black Wolves Regiment. DOB: 13 July 2168. Relatives: None.** The card listed some other information concerning the commander.

"Where is Zadita Province located?"

"In a place of unprecedented and unimaginable horrors where the stench of human flesh occupies the air. To feel the bones crunching beneath your feet is to witness the awesome power of your enemies."

_I feel like retching. Is it that bad?_

"What will happen in the future?"

"I cannot say. Perhaps the future has changed when I accidentally stepped through this time portal created by ATSV-93 Tachyon-based cannon. I don't belong here and my actions could contaminate the natural events. I need to minimize contacts but I can't return without help. My computer is damaged and is only functioning at minimal capabilities. The less you know about the future the better."

"Oh...I see." I had a hard time believing any of this but I had to think logically of course. _Wouldn't Tomoyo freak if I told her that I met a handsome time traveler? Too bad, I can't tell her. He's really cute._

"What about those people that saw you today?"

"While you were sleeping on my chest, I had the computer suppress all the memories of me by remote." I blushed furiously at his statement.

"You erased their memory?"

"No, suppress. You can't erase anything. You might not remember what you ate when you're 3 years old but the information is there. The computer isolated all memories concerning me and pushed it away from your immediate memory."

"I see. How did you get the armor off if I was sleep on your chest then?" I countered.

"When I transported you here, I carried you on my arms. Seeing as how dirty this place is, I couldn't set you down. This bio-suit, not armor, opens in the back. (A/N: Imagine a Terran Marine in Starcraft.) I moved you in a piggyback position so that when I exited you fell on me. I cleared a spot to set you down but you refused to let me go. I had no choice but to comply."

I blushed once again. Thank God this place is dark. _I refused to let him go? _"Sorry. I bet you were uncomfortable."

"Not at all. I sat guard many times. Sometimes my men thinks I'm a statue."

I giggled lightly at his joke. _He's opening up already. At least the tone of his voice changed a lot._

"Where are your men?"

"All dead." he said sadly. Syaoran blamed himself for leading those men to their death. During a valiant assault on a Dominion war factory, they were ambushed by a fleet of ATSV-93. Apparently, they had known of the assault.

"I'm sorry." _Syaoran certainly has seen a lot._

"What don't you have any relatives? A man isn't born without parents, uncles, aunts, or sisters."

"They're all dead." he said ominously.

"I didn't mean to ask. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. They died gloriously in the field of battle."

"I have to return home before everyone goes crazy. You said you need my help? What can I do?"

"As of right now, there's nothing you can do. Show me the location of your home and I'll take you there." He walked toward his armor and took up his left armament. Tapping a few times on his portable computer, he brought up a visual representation of Tomoeda in a 3 dimensional plane."

"We're here." he said as he pointed on the picture to a warehouse. "We were here." He pointed to another place where I had met him. "Show me your home."

"This is really cool! How? Nevermind. Umm...my house is here." I pointed to the miniature house.

"OK. I'll take you home and return here." I looked around the room once more. This abandon warehouse was covered in dust. The lighting was really bad because I can't see a thing. There's not even a comfortable place to sleep. I scanned the room for a third time and noticed the rats living under the cover of a broken table.

"No way...you can't stay here. It's filthy."

"And?"

"And if you're not careful the roof might cave in on you."

He chuckled lightly at my comment. It was short but sweet. I had never heard anything so entrancing before.

"Where do you suggest I set up camp?"

"Since you're not from here, I wouldn't expect you to know anywhere to go? Since you're not from this time line, I wouldn't expect you to have a money?" I inquired. He acknowledged this.

"Well...why don't you stay at my house?"

"I'm trying to minimize contacts remember?."

"Right. Well, you can't spend the night here for sure. You said the computer can suppress memories? You can do that before you return to your time."

He thought about my proposal for a minute before answering. I really wanted him to say yes. _Why?_

"Alright. We will need a convincing story to placate your parents. You've been missing for several hours and you're coming home with another person. I assume you have one?"

"Of course. I'll take care of it." I felt my heart jumped in joy.

"Let's go."

Syaoran moved to pick up his bio-suit and his sword.

"You can't take that. While you're staying with me, my family might get curious."

"I need the computer but I suppose the rest of the bio-suit can stay here along with my weapon."

Syaoran walked toward me and held out his right hand. I took his hand and readied myself for transport. He said something to the computer on his left wrist but I really didn't pay any attention. I was feeling well rested after my exertion and holding on to Syaoran gave me a sense of security. In mere seconds, the room blurred. When my eyes refocus once again, I saw that I was in front of my house. I looked around to confirm if this is really my house and to see if anyone was looking. I turned to Syaoran for a better look. The warehouse's lighting doesn't do him justice. _He's totally cute._ I blushed at my own admittance.

We walked hand-in-hand toward the door when Touya suddenly swung the door open.

"Where have you been!? I called the police but 24 hours hasn't passed." Touya noticed Syaoran and our intertwining hands. I subconsciously pulled my hands away from Syaoran's and blushed.

"Who's this brat?"

"He's not a brat! His name is Li Syaoran and he saved me." _That has a bit of truth to it._

Touya looked at Syaoran with distrust. He gave Syaoran a scowl and glared at him. Likewise, Syaoran returned that deadly stare and a scowl of his own. I noticed this battle between my brother and my new friend.

"Can we come in? I'm starving!"

Touya allowed us to come in and closed the door behind him. I motioned Syaoran to sit down at the couch. I sat down beside him. My father came in the living room afterwards and greeted my guest. I made the introductions. I made up a story about fainting when the lightning struck meters away from me and how Syaoran rushed to my aid. My brother doesn't seem to believe the story but he didn't say anything. Touya also noticed the computer on Syaoran's left wrist but he didn't say anything.

"Dad, can I talk to you alone?" I asked my father. I hate to leave Syaoran with Touya but I have to convince my father to let Syaoran stay.

"What do you want Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.

"Um...uh...can Syaoran stay with us?"

"Why?"

"Well...he's...um...he's an orphan. That's it. He's an orphan and he doesn't have a place to stay. He doesn't have any living relatives and doesn't have any money. He helped me and I'd like to return the favor. Can he stay dad? Please, please." I gave him my sweetest smile and entreated him to allow Syaoran to stay with us.

"Well, this is a case for the social services Sakura." Fujitaka wavered the thought of letting Syaoran to stay.

"Dad, please. We can't just throw him back to the streets. He can stay in my room. He doesn't talk much and he won't bother anyone."

"This is really important to you?"

"Yes!"

"OK. He can't stay here indefinitely though. We have to turn him over the social services to find him a foster home sooner or later."

"Oh, he won't stay for long." I said sadly. I knew Syaoran was going to leave but I couldn't help liking him.

I wanted to tell Syaoran the good news so I went back to the living room. Apparently many things have happened since I left him with Touya. Both Touya and Syaoran were arm wrestling each other on the table. It wasn't pretty. Both opponents' face were red with exertion. Syaoran had the upper hand and was about to win the contest until he saw me. While he was momentarily distracted, Touya slammed Syaoran's wrist on the table harshly and claimed the win.

"Syaoran! Are you alright?"

He nodded and sat down at the couch again rubbing his hand.

"Ah ha! I won! Best 3 out of 5, brat?" Touya shouted in joy.

"No thanks. Allowing you to win is tiring."

"What!? You're just afraid." Touya glared at Syaoran.

"Li, you can stay with us."

"What!? No, he can't." Touya screamed. "Dad, he can't stay!"

"It's already decided Touya." Fujitaka replied with calmness.

Syaoran stood up and bowed to Fujitaka.

"Your kindness will be repaid in full. Ask me anything and if it is within my power, I will fulfill it."

"Oh, think nothing of it, Li."

"Dad, please..." Touya wasn't happy that Syaoran was staying with us. I stood up and stomped on his feet. He screamed in agony and clutched his foot. He spoke no more.

"C'mon Li. I'll show you my room where you'll be staying."

"What!? I..." I stopped Touya from screaming another protest by stomping on his other foot. I led Syaoran upstairs to my room. Kero was flying around the room. He stopped when he saw Li and immediately dropped to the floor like a stuffed toy. Syaoran picked up the tiny guardian and studied it.

"This is Keroberos? He looks like a stuffed toy." Syaoran commented. Upon hearing this insult, Kero came alive.

"I am NOT a stuffed toy!" Kero bit Li's index finger. In an attempt to free his finger from Kero's mouth, Syaoran waved his arm in every direction. I sweat dropped at the scene before me. Li freed his finger after a few minutes and studied the room. I decorated my room with pink wallpaper. The bed sheets were light fuchsia with tiny designs of sakura petals. I hoped Syaoran doesn't mind this pink theme I've got going.

"How is it Li?"

"Not bad Kinomoto. Um...you can call me Syaoran if you'll let me call you Sakura."

"Of course, Syaoran."

"Why is he here Sakura?" Kero asked. Obviously the guardian wasn't very fond of Syaoran. "And how did he know my name?"

"Syaoran will be staying with us for some time and he knows about the Clow cards."

Kero studied Syaoran with great interest. The guardian could feel something was out of place but he couldn't put his hand on it. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 4:45. Remembering my appointment with Tomoyo at 5:00, I excused myself.

"Syaoran, I have to meet a friend at 5:00. I'll be right back so don't go anywhere."

"I need to find some tools to fix my computer. Where can I find such things?"

"At the electronic store. I'll take you there tomorrow. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back. Bye."

I walked to the door and closed it. _I have so much to tell Tomoyo!_


	4. History

A/N: Alright! I uploaded all my chapters on to my website so if FF.net goes down, you guys can get updates from my site. I'm terribly sorry about the slow update but I wanted to combine two chapters into this one. I should have uploaded sooner but decided that the next chapter would go nicely with this. I worked on this for quite some time.

**FURY OF THE CREATORS**

Chapter 3: History

Kinomoto's Residence 

:: Normal POV ::

Loud noises could be heard from one of the bedrooms followed by a series of grunts (not that you pervert...not yet anyways). Zooming on the disturbance, the TV blared sounds of tire screeching and gunfire and a multitude of colors. One figure could be seen sitting in front of the TV holding a controller. Another small figure floats next the shadow holding yet another controller too large for its size. Sweat drops formed on both players as they compete for first place. Both were glued to the TV and pressed their controllers rapidly. Several disappointed 'oohs' and 'ahhs' came from their throat as they swerve their cars toward the final lap.

"Hahaha! I won! Take that stuffed toy!" Syaoran yelled in triumph.

"Fuck! You got lucky kid!" the guardian screamed.

"Sure! Lucky for the umpteenth times!" he countered.

The guardian muttered 'son of a bitch' and grumbled something about fairness and cheating.

"_I need to kick his ass in his own game. Hmm...which one? Aha! 007! I'm da king at that game!" _Kero said to himself. Pulling out the CD and inserting it into the PSX, Kero challenged Syaoran to a duel!

Daidouji's Residence 

:: Normal POV ::

Sakura walked to the front door of the Daidouji's mansion. She rang the door bell twice and waited for an answer. Almost immediately the door flung open and an excited Tomoyo ushered Sakura inside. It appeared that she had been expecting Sakura for some time now. 

"You're late, Sakura. 5:00 was 15 minutes ago and where the hell were you this morning?" the amethyst girl eyed Sakura harshly. 

"Sorry, Tomoyo. I had a...interesting encounter today." Sakura wavered between telling her best friend the whole truth or half-truths to protect Syaoran. Sakura was not prone to being so dishonest to her friend before. 

Tomoyo didn't mind Sakura being late. However, by not showing up at school earlier today, she had a worried expression on her face. She took in what Sakura said about an encounter but the girl was excluding some details. No, many details. Sensing Sakura's uneasiness on the subject, Tomoyo pressed on about other matters. 

_You owe me Sakura. I lied to the whole school for you! Whatever you're hiding has better be worth it._

"Let's not waste anymore time. I have several new dresses for you to try out. C'mon!" 

Sakura silently sighed in relief. Tomoyo wasn't going to ask her where she had been. 

_I can't lie to my best friend. I can't lie at all. _

They both went upstairs to Tomoyo's room with Sakura following behind. It was more like Tomoyo dragging Sakura by the wrist upstairs but that's normal. The amethyst-eyed girl is easily excited about fashion especially when her best friend, Sakura, is modeling her designs. Tomoyo opened the door to reveal the perfectly neat room, rather large, but has very little content. Tomoyo had several rooms in this mansion but this is not her "room". She sleeps in a larger, more perfectly designed for a girl her age, four doors down the hall. This room stores all of Tomoyo's designs. Sakura gasped at the sight of all the clothes and nearly passed out. She knew Tomoyo would try and make her wear most of them. Before them laid rows and rows of clothes with no end in sight. At least that's how Sakura perceived it. To the right and left of the neatly stacked and racked clothes were mirrors. 

"Let's start over there." Tomoyo squealed in delight. 

The thought of her friend trying out some of the designs sent her flying over the edge. She loved making clothes and costumes for Sakura. Sakura had the body to become a model. During the capturing of the Clow cards, Tomoyo had many chances to test out her designs. 

"Hoe..." Sakura was already getting worked up about this. 

_It's a good thing that Tomoyo only ask me to do this once every two week or else I would drop dead._

"So get changed into that blue and green one already. You're wasting precious time here..." she impatiently said. 

Sakura proceeded to the stall in the back and slipped out of her clothes. She put on the new dress and walked over to the mirror. 

"Oh Tomoyo. It's beautiful." Sakura stared at her image in a dazzling blue dress. At the neck, the green stripe amplified Sakura's emerald eyes. 

_I look like a princess from the Middle Age._

Tomoyo was grateful that she could do something like this for her friend. She made many other dresses but in her opinion this one was the best. Seeing Sakura's discarded clothes on the floor beside the stall, Tomoyo picked them up and motioned Sakura to try on another dress. She placed Sakura's clothes on the table next to the stall but not before she smelled an odd odor. Sakura had successfully changed into another one of Tomoyo's designs and was turning left and right looking at the mirror. 

"So who is he?" Tomoyo suddenly asked. 

Sakura suddenly froze in her tracks. Her eyes flickered back and forth wildly. 

"Uh...erm...who?" 

_How could she have known? I didn't even hinted anything. Oh my god, what should I answer her?_

"Sakura, don't play dumb. I can smell his scent on your clothes. You obviously had stayed the day with someone in your arms. Is he cute?" Tomoyo eyes sparkled. Her friend has finally found someone. 

"So that's how you know..." Sakura muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Uh...umm...nothing. The smell must be from my sweat. Yeah, 'cuz I jogged this morning." _Great going._

"Sakura, don't take up lying. You aren't good at it. Tell me. Who is this hunk that made you skipped the entire day of school? And you haven't answered my other question!"

"Huh...yes, he's cute." Sakura immediately covered her mouth and blood rushed to her cheeks. She blushed furiously while Tomoyo was processing this information. 

_I can't believe I said that. I can't believe I admitted that I was with Syaoran. Please, Tomoyo. Drop the subject._

"I'm waiting... Who is he? Sakura, we haven't kept secrets from each other since we were little. You can tell me anything."

"Tomoyo, it's not that. You know I don't want to keep this from you but I'm doing this to protect him. Please don't ask anymore questions." Sakura pleaded with watered eyes. She hated keeping secrets from Tomoyo and it was breaking her apart.

Seeing Sakura in this state worried Tomoyo. She had never seen her best friend act like this.

_She's been missing the whole day. She comes back with dirtied clothes and smelling totally different. She won't talk about it. Something about protection._ Something clicked in Tomoyo's mind.

"Oh my god, you were raped weren't you? He kidnapped you and then he raped you didn't he? That's why your crying. That's why you aren't telling me anything. Oh Sakura." Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and hugged her but she was quickly pushed away. She wiped the tear away.

"What!? No, no, no. It's not what you think. Listen Tomoyo, I wasn't raped. I slept on his chest...whoops!" Sakura covered her mouth again and blushed at that statement.

Tomoyo smiled in contentment. Her plan was coming along quite nicely. By giving Sakura the wrong ideas, Tomoyo forced Sakura to correct them.. 

_She slept on his chest? Ohohoho. Sakura's all grown up._

"Sakura! I've never seen you with anybody. How long have you known him for you guys to you know?"

"Huh?" 

Tomoyo slapped her forehead in frustration. Sakura can be so naive sometimes.

"How long did you guys go out before...intercourse?"

"What!? Tomoyo...you have it all wrong. I fainted on Syaoran's chest and he couldn't move me." Sakura gasped once again and tried to cover up her blatant mistake of mentioning his name.

"Syaoran huh? Hohoho."

Sakura sighed in defeat. It was impossible to put anything past her friend. She might as well tell Tomoyo the whole story so she doesn't get the wrong idea. Besides, Syaoran can suppress her memory afterwards right? It wouldn't hurt. It took nearly 30 minutes for Sakura to recount the story to Tomoyo. It would have taken a shorter amount of time if Tomoyo hadn't interrupted at every turn with questions like 'How does he look?','What does he sound like?' and such.

"This is WAY cool!" Tomoyo squealed after learning of Syaoran's disposition. "A time traveler! Waiii." Tomoyo was practically jumping up and down.

"When can I meet him? When? Where?"

"Alright, alright. You can meet him tomorrow after school at my house. He stays there you know. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone else. This is terribly important Tomoyo."

"I promise. This will be our secret." Tomoyo checked her watch and it read 6:30. _We've been talking that long? _"Sakura, let's eat dinner and stop here today with the modeling. Oh...I can't wait to meet him."

Sakura didn't know what came over her but a series of emotions rippled through her. Among these emotions were joy and fear. She felt happy that she didn't have to hide this from Tomoyo but she feared that she might lose Syaoran to her. _Argh...what am I thinking? She's my friend and he's...he's..._

A few hours afterwards: Kinomoto's Residence 

:: Sakura's POV ::

When I came home from Tomoyo's at 9:00 (I stayed a while), I found that everyone had gone to bed early. Dad needed the extra sleep what with him putting all those hours at the university and the dig. Touya had a job that starts 6:30 AM. The house was really quiet. However, when I entered my room, it was very lively. Syaoran and Kero were playing 007 and hadn't noticed my entrance. I muttered 'boys' and shook my head. I turned off the TV.

"Noooo! Why??? I was so close..." Syaoran screamed in despair.

"Hahaha! Tough luck kid. I won, I won, I won. Take that bitch!" the guardian danced his victory, his 62th victory.

"KERO!" I yelled to reprimand the beast of the seal for the poor choice of language.

"Ha! You frickin' piece of shit. She told you." Syaoran gloated.

"SYAORAN! Not you too! C'mon, you. It's time for bed. Uh, uh, uh...No sweets Kero. It's off to bed. Go." I pointed to the drawer. Kero reluctantly flew inside and complained about not eating anything.

Syaoran turned off the PSX and checked to see if Kero was truly asleep before walking up to me. 

_Maybe I was a little harsh to Syaoran._

I thought he was going to ask where he would sleep tonight. I had already decided on the way home that he would sleep on the bed while I camp on the floor.

"Sakura, I apologize for using language in front of you. I hope you understand that it was all an illusion for Kero. In the military, a soldier mustn't show weakness. The guardian thinks highly of strength. I'm sorry." Syaoran bowed to apologize. 

_That was unexpected._

"What? You were only acting? You don't need to apologize for that." I flashed a smile at Syaoran. _He's really sweet if he's that considerate for Kero._

"Did you have dinner yet?"

"Yes. Kinomoto-san called the both of us down for dinner two hours ago. Thank you for everything."

"Oh, it's no problem. It's late and I have school tomorrow. Oh, by the way, Tomoyo knows about you but don't worry. She's my best friend and she won't tell anyone."

"It's not a problem. I'll see if the computer can spare some power to suppress her memory now."

"No! Uh, don't. She wants to meet you and I have a feeling that she'll find out about you living here sooner than later. She comes to visit usually. It would be a waste of power to your computer and I have a feeling that you can't duplicate that power."

"Hmm...that's correct. When will I meet her?"

"Tomorrow."

I took out a portable bed and spread it on the floor. I pulled the covers and slipped in. I know how Syaoran would feel about this so I didn't give him a chance to argue. My mind was set.

"Good night."

I could feel Syaoran hovering over me with a perplexed expression.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and looked up to Syaoran. He looked really handsome by the moonlight.

"Sleeping."

"No, I know that. I mean why are you sleeping down there?"

"Well, you can't expect a guest to sleep down here do you? Why don't you sleep on the bed tonight and we'll talk tomorrow?" I faked a yawn and closed my eyes again.

"No. I can't do that. You should be sleeping on the bed."

I ignored him. I was going to have this my way no matter what.

"Sakura..." he pleaded.

Syaoran sighed in defeat. 

_This girl is strong-willed. If I can't convince her, I'll force her. Nothing a little transport won't fix._

I could hear Syaoran shuffling around for something. I knew he was planning something but I didn't know what. He came back a few minutes later.

"If you're truly asleep, then you won't mind." I heard him whisper.

Before I knew it, I felt that same sensation that I felt earlier. It was when I transported from the warehouse to home. I sat up and noticed that he had transported me onto the bed. I peered over the bed and noticed Syaoran's sleeping form on my previous location. I sighed and lean back into the bed. I knew I couldn't change his mind and there's nothing I can do. Last thing I remember before dozing off is Syaoran smiling at me while caressing my cheeks. I thought I heard him whispered 'angel' but that may be a hallucination. I slept soundly. 

Next Morning 

:: Normal POV ::

Sakura had been known to oversleep throughout her life. It usually takes a good 30 minutes before anyone can disturb her slumber. However, that was not the case today. She had woken up before dawn for a very specific reason. The sun had yet to grace the skies with its brilliant hue of light. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and watched Syaoran with such intensity that could burn holes through him.

Sakura had slept soundly for the first time this week. Syaoran was constantly on her mind and her subconscious finally convinced her to wake up at this ungodly hour (to her) simply to watch Syaoran's chest move up and down. She checked the clock again and it read 6:30.

_I never thought I would wake up this early._

Sakura usually woke up around 8:00 and all the while screaming 'I'm late for school!'. She sat there for several minutes totally engrossed watching Syaoran sleeping peacefully. Finally it came...

In a dazzling explosion of light, the sun rose from the east and shed its light upon the inhabitants of Tomoeda. Sakura stared in awe at the sunlit town and then back to Syaoran. The sunlight beamed through the windows and touched Syaoran's face. His hair seemingly burned at the touch of dawn. The rays enhanced Syaoran's facial features. His face shown pure contentment. Sakura couldn't believe it. Syaoran _looked _incredible! 

_My god!_

Sakura stared at Syaoran for an indeterminate amount of time before getting up. Very pleased with herself that she decided to wake up early to watch this transformation, Sakura went to take a shower while humming to herself.

Syaoran woke up around 7:30. He stretched his arms and blinked several times to clear away the stupor of the night. He hadn't had a good night rest in months.

_Make that years!_

He heard running water in the background. He concluded that must be Sakura in the shower. Sakura. She had been the reason why he had such a good rest. He dreamt of touching Sakura, kissing her, and ... _argh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Blood flushed Syaoran's cheeks again when he realized he was thinking of Sakura in the shower. He needed a distraction. He walked toward the window and open it. The crisp morning air filled the room with its natural aroma and diverted Syaoran's attention to the gleaming town of Tomoeda.

Syaoran was alarmed when the clock on the drawers signaled the set time. Syaoran was even more alarmed when Sakura came dashing out of the showers with only a towel for cover to turn off the alarm clock. She hadn't noticed Syaoran standing at the window.

"Hope he's still sleeping..." Sakura mumbled. "Ahh!" She turned sideways and saw Syaoran numbly staring at her. She looked at him in eyes and said nothing more. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she thought more about the situation.

Syaoran continued to eye Sakura. He knew he should say something to break the awkward silence but his voice was caught in his throat. He had tried several times to say something but it always came as 'um...ah...err...' He looked up and down at Sakura's body. The towel was wrapped around her from the chest down. Her auburn hair was wet and hanged lazily below her shoulders. He regained his composure after the initial shock of seeing Sakura in the state of undress with nothing on but a towel. He envied that towel ... _what am I thinking!?_

"Good morning, Sakura." Syaoran finally blurted out while blushing a dark shade of red. The sunlight through the window hid much of this though.

"Good morning, Syaoran. Did the alarm wake you up? I'm sorry. I should have turned it off when I woke up. I completely forgot." Sakura answered nervously. She was still aware that she was wearing nothing except the towel.

Drip. Drip. Drip. More silence passed between the two. Syaoran kept staring at her mid-section before scowling himself and became interested in the floor instead. He noticed the puddle of water accumulating at the base of her beautiful feet.

"Uh...ah...the floor's getting wet." Syaoran managed to say.

Sakura looked down and noticed the water. "Hoe...I need to dry my hair."

"And clothes." he muttered so low that Sakura couldn't hear.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Hehe. Go dry your hair. You have school today don't you? You'll be late if you stay here any longer." Sakura could have sworn she heard him said something. She looked at the clock and it was 7:45. School started at 8:15. She walked back to the bathroom adjoined to her room to dry her hair.

Syaoran felt his heart beating slower and slower now. He had woken up to a very interesting morning. He then saw the top drawer opened to reveal a dazed Keroberos. Kero flapped his wings and flew out of the drawer swinging left and right.

"Hey kid, where's Sakura?" the guardian asked.

He replied, "She's drying her hair and ... " Syaoran was rudely interrupted as Touya forced his way into Sakura's room. Kero had dropped to the floor and left him alone to face Touya.

"Who were you talking to gaki?" Touya spat.

"No one in particular." Syaoran answered and glared at Touya deadly. Sakura had finished drying her hair and was about to entered the room. When she heard Touya's and Syaoran's voices, she decided (against her better judgment) to listen in at the door.

Touya eyed Syaoran with distrust. _This gaki is crazy...talking to himself. _"Where's Sakura?"

"She's taking a shower and drying her hair." the amber-eyed man answered.

"How would you know?"

"Because I ... " Syaoran was rudely interrupted by Touya again.

"Listen gaki, I don't like you and I don't trust you. Stay away from my sister." Syaoran eyed him carefully.

"If you're suggesting that I wish to pursue a romantic relationship with Sakura, then no." Sakura felt her heart dropped. Syaoran continued, "I'm not worthy of her." "_Huh?_" she asked herself. Syaoran continued, "Sakura deserves much better. I HAVE nothing to offer her and the future is ... " He searched for the right word. " ... unimaginable."

"_By saying that, he has already proven himself worthy. He's genuine about his feelings but I won't say that._" Touya thought. Touya grunted in response.

"Breakfast in 10." Touya announced. He watched as Syaoran reached for the door and headed downstairs. Touya stared at his disappearing form before speaking up.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on private conversations." he said before walking out of the room and followed Syaoran's suit to eat breakfast.

Sakura slumped down to the bathroom floor. Her eyes watered and she sobbed silently. Tears of joy or tears of sadness, she couldn't tell. Maybe it was both. Kero flew toward her and tried to comfort Sakura. The guardian hadn't got a clue what was going with his mistress but it had something to do with what that gaki said.

Putting on a cheery facade, Sakura joined the rest of the family and Syaoran for breakfast. She had on the school's uniform and had every ready for school.

"Good morning, Touya. Good morning, dad. Hi Syaoran." she chirped.

During breakfast (Sakura had time for breakfast?) Fujitaka mentioned something about an archeological dig. She didn't pay much attention to anyone else in the room except Syaoran. He was sitting across from her. He had barely touched his plate and hadn't said anything. Sakura wanted to talk to him but in private. However, her time is up. She is needed at school. Sakura excused herself from the table and took to her skates. 

"Bye dad. See you later Syaoran." she yelled as she skated out of sight and left the three men at the table. 

"She forgot her own brother!" Touya said. Syaoran snickered at Touya's comment. 

"Excuse me, Kinomoto-san. I have an errand to run. When I am finished, you'll never see me again (or remember me he added mentally)." Syaoran stood up and offered to clean the dishes before leaving. 

"No need Syaoran. Touya will be happy to clean up." 

"Hey!" Touya sputtered. 

"Tell me more about this errand and why won't we see you again?" Fujitaka stated. 

"Alas, I cannot. For reasons best kept unknown, I will not burden you any longer." Syaoran left the conversation at that and walked upstairs to collect his portable computer. 

Touya realized that Syaoran was leaving because of him. He felt extremely bad and decided to confront Syaoran before he leaves. "_He makes Sakura happy and I can't take away that happiness._" he said to himself. Touya followed Syaoran upstairs to Sakura's room. 

"Are you leaving because of what I said earlier?" Touya asked him. 

"Ha ha. I only wish things were that simple." Syaoran replied as he put on the wrist computer. Touya noticed the electronic device and curiosity got the better of him. He had never seen anything like it. 

"What is that? I've never seen one." 

"This? It's a computer. You've never seen it because I built it." Syaoran proudly stated. 

"You? You don't have money for a room and you can buy materials to build a computer." Touya jokingly said. Syaoran took it seriously and scowled at him. He decided to play it cool and continue with Sakura's story. 

"This is before I was orphaned. This is my only gift from my parents. In any case, I will be leaving shortly. I'll return in the afternoon to meet this 'Tomoyo' that Sakura had mentioned. Afterwards, you will see the last of Li Syaoran." He walked past Touya and exited the Kinomoto's residence. Syaoran scouted the town for electronic stores and whatever tools required to fix his computer. 

Time Interval: Seijyu (?) High School 

Sakura was a freshman at Seijyu High School. She did well in most of her classes except math and biology. Sakura sat unfocused at her desk in the last period of the school day. Ms. Thompson, a Japanese-American math major, had recently moved to Japan to be with her family and had recently joined the Seijyu High School faculty. The teacher continued on and on with the xs and ys. Sakura couldn't understand all this math and needed Tomoyo's help every now and then. Sakura sat next to the window and Tomoyo sat to the right of her.

"Ms. Kinomoto!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to the teacher. She feared what was coming.

"If you had been paying attention, Ms. Kinomoto, you would know the answer to this question. What is a mitochondria?" the teacher asked.

"Uh...ah..." Biology was not her strongest subject. "Oh...it's sorta like a power plant for a cell." Sakura beamed at the teacher. She was thoroughly pleased with herself for coming up with an answer.

"That's correct, Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura sighed. "But we're not in biology class." Sakura face fell and the class giggled. "Need I remind you that this is important to your future? Detention after school, Ms. Kinomoto." "_No!_" her mind screamed. She had to see Syaoran. Soon or she'll go insane. She had been thinking of him since the day started.

Sakura dropped her head on the desk and looked at the teacher with hatred. Sakura had never hated anyone but this is out of the question. That mean teacher is making her stay some 30 minutes away from Syaoran. School was horrible already and she didn't need the extra 30 minutes for sure. Tomoyo sawed the distress in Sakura's eyes and tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulders. Static electricity shot up Tomoyo's fingers but that was what Sakura felt. She immediately sat up and her eyes became alert. Time went by slowly as she searched the room with her magical powers.

Witnessing transportation for the first time, Sakura saw the orb of light threatening to engulf the class. Her classmates backed away in surprise. A shadow appeared from the light as it shrank back into nothingness.

"S...Syaoran!??" the card mistress questioned. Tomoyo looked at the person who just appeared out of nowhere. "So this is Syaoran?" she thought. "They're perfect! How cute!" Tomoyo squealed silently. Everyone in the classroom stayed quiet. All of them were to shock to speak.

"No time to explain." Syaoran stepped forward, his sword which is inside the scabbard on his left side swayed back and forth, and grasped Sakura's right arm.

"Tran ... " He was interrupted by Tomoyo who clung onto Sakura's arm. "I'm coming with!" Syaoran stared at her suspiciously. Sakura alleviated his fears with a simple word 'Tomoyo'.

"Transport!"

The light engulfed the three as their world began to blur. Tomoyo felt nauseated by this experience and closed her eyes instinctively. When she had reopened her eyes to take in the new surrounding, she found themselves to be in an abandon building.

"What's so important that you had to expose yourself to everyone?" Sakura questioned.

"Never mind about that. I have suppressed all memories of me from everyone who has been in contact with me except Tomoyo and you. Sakura, they found me!" Syaoran exclaimed joyfully.

"Slow down. Who found you?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo hadn't said anything yet.

"My people. I picked up one of their transmissions. They are attempting to bring me home. They can't pinpoint me and we don't have that much experience with time travel. They've set up a receptacle to bring me into the correct timeline instead. Everything depends on what we do. Sakura, my computer can give me the exact temporal and spatial coordinates but I don't have the technology for time travel. I need you." Syaoran explained to the girls.

"What can Sakura do?" Tomoyo asked meekly. She had been listening the whole time and understood the situation completely.

"Sakura, you can use Time to stop. Can't you use Time to send me back to the future? Along with your abilities, my computer, and my people's technology, we're bound to succeed!"

Sakura stood stiff. She was deadly silent. She hadn't expected Syaoran to return so soon. She didn't want him to return at all. Sakura stared off into space as the realization hit her. She meant nothing to Syaoran. He didn't care for her.

_God! How could I think he would ever love me?_

Syaoran had been using her all along. She was nothing more than someone who could aid him. He hadn't given her a thought.

_He's happy. He'll return home. Look at him screaming in joy._

Sakura had half the thought to not help Syaoran but that wasn't the kind of person Sakura was. She would help him regardless.

"Sakura, Sakura?" Syaoran shakily asked the card mistress. He had noticed her becoming quiet all the sudden. He waved his hand over her face to snap her out of her reverie. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...why shouldn't I be?"

"Sakura, you don't look so good. What's wrong? It's alright if you can't do it." Syaoran was worried. He had never seen her like this before. His heart ache to embrace the emerald eyed girl, to make her happy. On the exterior, he might be real enthusiastic about return to that hell hole he called home. However, he felt like shit. He didn't want to leave this world, this town, and especially Sakura. Although he only knew her for two days, he had already taken a liking to the girl. Sadly he admitted that he couldn't stay either. He has nothing to offer Sakura and Touya was very expressive. At least in the future, Syaoran could die peacefully knowing that Sakura could lead a normal life in 2001.

_She could never love me. I am a man without hope, without a future._

While Syaoran was completely oblivious to Sakura's silence, Tomoyo knew. She knew Sakura loved Syaoran and vice versa when she looked in Syaoran's eyes. She knew this was difficult for the both of them. She also knew that both of them will be suffering later if they keep heading down this path.

"_Poor Sakura. Poor Syaoran. Two lovers from two different worlds._" she thought.

Sakura snapped out of it and gave Syaoran an answer.

"Nothing's wrong." she lied. "I can do it. I was just thinking how to do it. Sorry I spaced out." Sakura gave him one of her rare smiles. Tomoyo could tell that it was forced and weak.

"Okay. I'm ready when you are." Of course he's not ready. He's not ready to leave this wonderful world and Sakura. Necessity demanded that he should be ready. His people depended on him to return and fight the good fight once again.

Sakura nodded and raised the Clow key. She began chanting the lines and commanded the staff to be released. She took out the Time card and held it up. Tears flowed from her eyes as she tried to control herself.

"Wait!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura stopped before she released the spirit. Syaoran ran up to her to say final good byes.

"Good bye Sakura. Thank you for everything." Syaoran didn't stop there. He did the unthinkable as he leaned in closer. Sakura's mind was racing and her heart jumped in delight as she waited for the inevitable. Through her tears, she saw Syaoran closed the gap. Closer and closer. Syaoran was in a state of apprehension. Soon he will know that he had initiated a chain of events destined to rule his life.

Syaoran's lips lightly brushed over Sakura's as electricity shot up to his brain. He had never felt so alive and wanted to hold on to it a little longer. He deepened the kiss as Sakura followed suit after her initial shock. She had never thought things would turn out this way. She had met a stranger and had fell in love with him in two days.

_Yes, I love him..._

_I love her..._

_And that's why I have to let him go..._

_But she deserves better..._

Before things get anymore heated, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. They both take in the breathless beauty before them. Then they shut everything out.

"Good bye Syaoran." she murmured. Sakura threw the card up and release it. "Time card, release and dispel. Return Syaoran to 2181! TIME!" Time literally stopped before fast forwarding. Before he knew it, Syaoran was back in 2181 and rest is HISTORY. Syaoran sighed. His heart was ripped in half when he had said final good byes to Sakura. 

_At least she is with me in my heart and mind, now and forever._

"Syaoran...?"

_Oh great. Now the gods are taunting me. Fate, thou art cruel indeed._

"Syaoran...? Syaoran...?" the voice echoed in his ears.

Syaoran looked up to the heavens and screamed in agony. "Stop torturing me! Leave me be, o cursed gods!" He dropped to his knees and cried for the first time since he lost his family.

A gentle hand comforted the sobbing commander. Syaoran stopped and turned his head upwards.

"SAKURA!" He bolted upwards and pulled her into a crushing embrace. The shock of seeing Sakura in 2181 wore off as his logical side took over. Sakura blushed at their closeness.

"You shouldn't be here. Why are you here?" he demanded. This world can kill anyone. He didn't want Sakura to experience this. He let go to give Sakura some breathing room.

"Syaoran, where are we? This is definitely not Tomoeda." Sakura replied. She was just as shocked as Syaoran. She surveyed her surroundings. Syaoran and Sakura were standing on a pile of junk and human skeletons. She screamed in terror when she felt the bones crunching beneath her feet and instinctively sought haven in Syaoran's arms. The graveyard/junkyard went on without end. The place was completely surrounded by darkness. Flaring blue and red lights flashed every now and then and the sounds of battle filled the night. The smell of putrefying raw flesh would make a skunk run for cover. Several VTOLs passed over them and headed north.

"Dominion VTOLs, damn. They're bringing in heavy support fighters." Syaoran spat. Syaoran's computer scanned and showed a large battle in the immediate area. This place is a war zone.

_I need Sakura to leave._

"This is your home?" Sakura asked. "It's worse than I thought. Syaoran, you can't possibly stay here. You'll die."

"That's why you must leave. Use your magic and return to Tomoeda before they engage us. The VTOLs have spotted us. Go now!"

Sakura wanted to leave badly and she intended to take Syaoran with her whether he likes it or not. She wasn't going to say good byes a second time. She wasn't going to let him die in this god forsaken place. Sakura raised her staff but before she could call forth the power, her knees went weak and she slumped downward. Syaoran caught her in his arms and knelt down to her level.

"Sakura! Sakura!" he yelled in alarm. Sakura looked at him through tired eyes and smiled. 

_He cares but can he love? Why the kiss good bye...?_

She had used too much energy to send, no bring, Syaoran back to 2181. Sakura was positive that the reason she was here because Time couldn't send Syaoran to the future. Sakura had to be in the future in order to bring Syaoran here.

Before passing out completely, Sakura saw something moving behind Syaoran. The machine pulled out a blaster and raised to fire. She used all her will power and strength to spin around Syaoran in order that she would receive the incoming blast. Sakura was hit in the back between the shoulder blades. The laser blast burned her shirt and skin alike. Syaoran reacted instantly after watching Sakura taking a shot for him. He drew for his Excalibur (which is clinging to his left side) and threw the sword. It flew straight toward the attacker. The sword flamed a green hue before impacting the Mako Build 4.2 Android squarely in chest. The electricity generated by the sword short-circuited the remaining power to the android and it burst in green flames.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled in vain while cradling her head to his chest. A dam had burst and his tears flowed freely down to the unconscious mistress of the cards.

_Fate, thou art cruel indeed._

A/N: That's all folks. This chapter is actually two but I decided to write both of them and combine them. What do you think? Good or bad? Review please. I get encouragement to write. Well, no but go ahead and review to your hearts content. 'Til next time!


	5. Confined Powers

A/N: Finally decided to update this story. It's been a long time since I visited this world ;)

Places to remember:  
Zadita Province (Present day Hong Kong)  
Tribunal's HQ (Underground HQ in present day Tokyo)  
Ruins of Tomoeda (Province encompassing Tomoeda, Tokyo, and many smaller districts. No such thing in present day.) 

**FURY OF THE CREATORS**

Chapter 4: Confined Powers

:: Normal POV ::

Previously, Sakura had taken a shot for Syaoran.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! NO, NO, NO!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled in vain while cradling her head to his chest. A dam had burst and his tears flowed freely down to the unconscious mistress of the cards.

_Fate, thou art cruel indeed._

* * *

Ruins of Tomoeda: 2181 

:: Syaoran's POV ::

The mind is like an intricately woven web in which I find myself confined by the ever so great number of strings. While I was held captive in the depths of darkness that which is my soul, I heard an angel's song ever so lightly. That light and those melodies had penetrated through the shields of long forgotten emotions and like the sirens' song, beckoned me to its will. So dared I come forward and listen and so grievously had I fallen in a well-laid trap set by the angel. I had fallen for the angel herself...

"Sakura! Oh God, don't you die on me yet. I forbid it! Do you hear me!? You can't die." I shouted the motionless body of my beloved. My mind was a mess. I hadn't been able to think clearly since then.

I checked her pulse at the base of the neck ... ... ... ... ...

_It can't be!!!_

Tears flooded my eyes and flowed freely downward to Sakura's pale cheeks. I brought up her hand to my face and allowed the cold palm to caress my face...

_It can't be!!!_

While I was holding her wrist, I felt a pulse. Whatever gods existed, I thanked them profusely. Now for the first time, I was able to clear my mind and focus on sustaining Sakura in her weakening state. I accessed my computer for a map of any friendly camps. The computer located several camps in the greater Ruins of Tomoeda province, but the closest would take at least several transportations through underground portals. Because the Dominion monitor all transports, short and long range, transportation is a risk. I picked up Sakura and my sword which laid embedded in that foul machine and proceeded to make the first of many jumps. After having gone through 11 portals, I activated the transportation sequence once again for the final warp to Tribunal's HQ.

When I had stepped out of transport, I was greeted with armed men ready to strike. We were in a small, confined room. To my left, stacks of storage barrels were piled. To my right, the door leading to the main compound.

"You, Private 1st Class. Take me to the Med Lab immediately." I ordered the shy boy around age 13. A corporal, probably only 2 years older than me, countermand it. Although we rarely fight each other, respect for authority amongst ourselves is important.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Hand over your blade and prepare to be taken into custody." the stout man retort.

They obviously had no respect for authority. I was a ranking officer and he dared challenge me!? However after a further examination of my state of "undress", I understood why. I did not have my bio-suit on (I had hastily used the components to fix the computer and disposed of it in 2001) and while it is not customary to wear a bio-suit in a self-contained underground facility, you must have some sort of identification. My insignia was on that bio-suit. I searched for my identification card. I found no such luck within my own pockets.

_Where did I put it?_

_Of course! I had given to Sakura. I sincerely hoped she kept it._

I searched for my identification card and found it looped through by a lanyard. Sakura had worn my ID underneath her shirt. I shoved the identification card up to the corporal's face and barked a similar order.

"Corporal, take me to the Med Lab. NOW! If she dies, I'll kill you personally."

"Y-Y-Yessir! Right this way." the man stammered having looked at the rank on the card. We headed to the door at the right and entered a long corridor. We walked down this hallway for a while with the man in the lead.

I had never been here before since the HQ that I report to is in Zadita province. Suffice to say, the hallway was brightly lit. Tribunal's HQ is among one of the most respected sub-headquarters of the United Earth Council. Tribunal dealt with war criminals found guilty of treason or high-ranking officials suspected to be spies for the Dominion. After decades of war, the machines found fit to imitate their creators in the field of military intelligence. We built machines to spy on them and they engineered human-like androids to spy on us. These SFS models are almost impossible to detect. They look exactly like humans and only one test can determine if they are human.

The corporal made a sudden turn to the right and I followed him. Up ahead, I saw the Med Lab and hastily made a run for it. The corporal followed close behind. The door swooshed open and the laboratory was open to me. The doctor in charge of the place asked no questions and prepared a bio-stabilizing stasis field. It was cylindrical like a test tube. I placed Sakura in place and removed her clothing as to prevent foreign materials inside the stasis pod other than herself. The only object that I could not remove was her "key". I was forced to leave it. The force field isolated her from the rest of the world. It was quickly filled with a green, life-sustaining fluid. She looked like a delicate doll when I viewed her like this.

The operation was performed immediately using nano-bots. The microscopic machines (one of the few that the Dominion did not attain at the outbreak of the war but they are in the process of constructing millions in the near future) worked wonders. The damaged tissues were repaired. As happy as I was to hear that, the doctor brought bad news.

"I can repair the physical damage but I can't do anything about the neurological inflicted by the weapon." he said.

"No, there must be something you can do."

"I'm sorry. I've done all I can. I tried my best." My anger boiled and the thought of losing Sakura after this aggravated me. I grabbed the doctor by the collar and ordered him to revive her. Every "No", "Can't", and "Impossible" tore my heart. I can't lose Sakura...not like this...

Three Years Later: Zadita Province, Rebel HQ 

:: Normal POV ::

A grim and solemn man walked slowly through the corridors of the Rebel Headquarters. He wore simple clothes fit for a soldier of his time. His complexion and icy cold atmosphere kept other people at bay. He was a zero tolerant man.

Syaoran walked past officers, cadets, and civilians. The non-civilian saluted Syaoran and carried on with their task. He was a decorated star general of the Resistance as it is now called. He held command of several thousand men and he did it with ease. Military strategy came easy to him. Combat was easier.

Everyday he walked down this same corridor at exactly the same pace, whenever he can of course. Syaoran rarely missed the meeting. He rounded a corner and walked closer to the double doors. The doors had a red plus sign on the windows. Within moments, Syaoran entered the Med Lab of the Rebel HQ in Zadita Province.

The doctors made no eye contact with the general. They had seen him here more than once. It had formed a habit and they were more than happy to let the general through.

Syaoran made his way to a private chamber in the back of the laboratory. He quickly entered his access code and the door opened. The room was dimly lit and the only light came from a green, fluorescent source. He entered and the door closed behind him. He walked towards light source and knelt down touching the cylindrical chamber. The lifeless body of his love was suspended in the stasis chamber. Sakura's hair flew out in all directions and the Clow key rested on her naked chest. She had been stripped of all clothing, save the key, initially to prevent contamination. The stasis field was the only thing standing between life and death.

"What am I to do? Can you hear me, Sakura?"

Syaoran had whispered many things similar to this. Every time he expected Sakura to recover and show signs of life. Every time the response had been the same. The quiet hum of the machines was the only source of sound in the room.

Not knowing what else to do, Syaoran began the usual conversation. He talked about his day and how close they are to obtaining the first real advantage against the Dominion.

For three years, the Dominion and the last remnants of humanity have been battling each other. Whereas every human life is precious, the Dominion could produce its soldiers in a factory. The humans resisted and laid low. Sabotaging factories and command centers were big priorities. Syaoran had once successfully uploaded a virus into the factory's system and took control of the facility. He managed to produce corrupt Mako Build 4.5 androids. The corrupted androids successfully pushed back the Dominion and allowed the humans some breathing room. Of course, that was over a year ago. Missions were getting more perilous each day. The population declined as the Dominion seeks out hidden bases and colonies for extermination. The latest base which had fallen was Tribunal HQ in the Ruins of Tomoeda.

"We have a weapon now. One that will end this war. It hasn't been tested yet. We're hoping it works. But I can't make the decision to use it. Not when you're like this. Not when the only thing standing in the way of death is this machine, this stasis pod. Come back to me, Sakura."

Syaoran had been plagued with this difficult decision since the inception of the weapon. He had to choose: the world or Sakura. He couldn't make that choice. He was still buying time. Time for Sakura to make a recovery.

"What should I do? Tell me..."

An alarm blasted throughout the base and Syaoran was forced to snap out of his reverie. His worse fear came to life. He ran out of the Med Lab and headed toward the command center of the base.


End file.
